starflight3fandomcom-20200214-history
SF3 Design Document
Begun on Thursday, November 4, 2009 Public Version originally posted on Wednesday, September 21, 2011. Wikia Conversion begun on Saturday, February 13, 2016. Compiled by Stephen A. Rogers, Jonathan Kelly, et al. "Vision without strategy is merely hallucination." -Steve Gladen "Where there is no vision, the people perish" - Proverbs 29:18 Introduction *Credit and Recognition *Background History *Game Features List and Standards *A Word on Editing this Design Document and Document Organization *Starflight I Event Summary *Starflight II Event Summary *Project Standards Campaign Data Plot *Mission Briefing *Starflight III Storyline Summary *Timeline of Events, pre-4642 *Timeline of Events, 4642-4655 (private) *Timeline of Events, 4642-4655 (public) *Side Quests Player * Available Ship Classes ** ''Intrepid-II''-Class Frigate/Scout ** ''Challenger''-class Cruiser/Scout ** ''Xerxes''-class Battlecruiser/Warship ** ''Sleipnir''-class Dreadnought/Warship ** Deprecated Ship Classes * Starship Systems ** Engines ** Shields ** Armor ** Weapons ** Miscellaneous Systems * Vehicles ** Mk-III Interstel Terrain Vehicle (ITV Mk-III) ** ''Anselmo'' Advanced Terrain Vehicle (ATV) ** MC Shuttle ** ''Daystar'' Light Fighter ** ''Viper'' Heavy Fighter ** ''Avenger'' Heavy Bomber * Vehicle Systems and Upgrades * Crewmembers * Disciplines and Skills Overview ** Command ** Science ** Navigation ** Engineering ** Communications ** Medicine ** Tactical Races * Alpha Sector Races ** Human ** Veloxi ** Thrynn ** Elowan ** Spemin ** Gazurtoid ** Mechan ** Minstrels ** Mysterions ** Jaggen ** Seeayti * Delta Sector Races ** Umanu ** Tandelou Eshvara/Eshvey ** Humna Humna ** Dweenle ** G'Nunk ** Ng-Kher-Arla ** Spemin ** Ch-Q-Tss-T ** Dershetche ** ''Uhlek'' ** Aeoruiiaeo ** Chichifa ** Djaboon ** Draffa Bastii ** Lieu Vadish ** Mbe ** Nathracch ** Nelsons ** Nga-Seng-Diul ** Nga-Seng-Kler ** Tarn ** Teeelveee ** Xxr * Beta Sector Races ** Numlox ** Harsyrak ** Arcel ** Rokta ** Nogona ** Draconi ** Klaptur ** Phlegmak ** Ancients ** Nomad Probes ** Free Gazurtoid Objects * Mission Items * Standard Trade Good List * Specialty Trade Good List * Lifeform List * Mineral List * Artifact List SF3 Bestiaries *Alpha Sector Bestiary *Beta Sector Bestiary *Delta Sector Bestiary Game Modules, Interfaces, Engines and Development Phases Modules, Interfaces and Engines * Core Module and Database * Basic Combat Module ** Artificial Intelligence Module * Starport ** Operations Office Interface and Module ** Bank Interface and Module ** Fleet Configuration and Mechanic Interface and Module ** Personnel/Crew Assignment Interface and Module ** Trade Depot Interface and Module ** Lounge Interface and Module ** Casino Interface and Module *Starship Module and Interface **Hyperspace Module / Inter-Stellar Travel **Inter-Planetary Travel Module * Planetary Exploration Module * Trading and Commerce Module * Encounter Module ** Communication Mechanics, Interface and Engine * Miscellaneous Modules ** Event and Plot Handler Module **Onomastikon Module and Database ** Main Menu Module Development Phases * Phase One: Navigation * Phase Two: Planetary Exploration * Phase Three: Encounters and Combat * Phase Four: Starport and Trading * Phase Five: Storyline Quests and Missions * Phase Six: Building, Beta Testing and Release Utilities and Editors Resources * Project Access Information * Project Files * GUI (Interface) Catalog * Link to Zharous's Design Documents Concluding Thoughts ---- NEXT: Introduction -TOP- ----